Lucina's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Fire Emblem's Lucina farts. Donkey Kong and Jigglypuff make out with each other. And Wolf O' Donnell is drunk off his tail. What on earth is wrong with this darn mansion?
1. Chapter 1

It was a wonderful night at the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, with it being in Pokemon's Lumiose City in the Kalos region. Donkey Kong and Jigglypuff were both making out with each other in the hallway, with Lucina groaning as she had her hands on her grumbling stomach, groaning loudly.

"Ugh... why did I ask to have King DeDeDe's surprise...?" Lucina murmured as she shook her head. "I just had to be nice and just ask to try it out..."

"King DeDeDe's surprise?" Female Robin gawked as she walked past Lucina, tilting her head to the right as she placed her hands on her hips. "What is it?"

Lucina was about to answer when she farted, blushing in embarrassment as her brassy flatulence echoed within the hallway, catching everyone's attention as Lucina turned back to Female Robin.

"...it was a slew of ice cream with tilapia fish added onto it." Lucina stated as she placed her right hand over her nose. "Ugh... and it stinks so bad, too..."

Female Robin coughed as she waved the air with her right hand. "Whoo! You're not kidding on that! What was he thinking?"

"Not much, I'll tell you what." Lucina stated as she felt her stomach rumble again, closing her eyes as she farted again, stinking up the hallway as she stuck her tongue out. "Ugh, and I'm in so much pain, too!"

Female Robin tried her best to comfort Lucina as she wrapped her arm around the gassy, female blue haired swordsman, while the others were trying to not breathe in the stink that populated the hallway.

"Are you bothered by the rotten smell, DK?" Jigglypuff stated as she looked up at Donkey Kong, wearing a cute white colored nurse hat.

Donkey Kong shook his head as he moved his burly arms around. "So long as I'm with a cutie like you, it won't phase me," He stated, proceeding to continue hugging Jigglypuff, who hugged back in response as they resumed kissing.

"This mansion is full of freaks..." Shadow growled as he had a clothespin on his nose, glaring at Donkey Kong and Jigglypuff making out, and then turning his head to see Female Robin comforting Lucina, who released another round of small but bassy poots as she blushed more, with the black hedgehog sighing as he shrugged.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Falco Lombardi's tavern, Falco was cleaning up the wooden counter as he whistled to himself, with there being barely anyone inside as Wolf O' Donnell stumbling inside, hiccuping as he looked a bit off.

"Hey... hey Falco, have you seen... my Landmaster..." Wolf mumbled as he stumbled onto the counter, having drunk too much alcohol.

Falco squinted his eyes as he glanced at Wolf. "Uh... dude, you can't drive. You're too drunk."

"I'm not... drunk... I'm just... a little tired..." Wolf mumbled as he began drooling, falling off the counter and landing on his back as Falco rolled his eyes, sighing in annoyance as he proceeded to clean his counter again.

"This sure doesn't annoy me," Falco sarcastically commented as he sighed, closing his eyes as he was hoping to have the entire counter cleaned for good for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

_Donkey Kong and Jigglypuff continued making out with each other, with a drunk Wolf O' Donnell walking past them as Lucina still had to contend with her flatulent troubles, Female Robin trying her best to make the gassy, blue haired anime swordswoman feel better. Now that we got the recap out of the way... let's show you what is actually happening right now._

Lucina let out another embarrassingly loud, brassy fart as she held down her dress, with Female Robin trying her best to help Lucina feel better as they were both in Lucina's room.

"So you tried DeDeDe's surprise, even though he didn't mention the ingredients," Female Robin remarked as she was massaging Lucina's shoulders.

"Pretty much, yeah." Lucina admitted as she nodded her head.

Female Robin leaned forward, facing Lucina. "Wouldn't you be suspecting something is odd with that predicament?"

"I did, but I couldn't argue against a free meal... plus, I was hungry." Lucina admitted as she farted again, blushing as she held down her hands together.

Female Robin nodded as she blinked, rubbing Lucina's back. "Ahh, I see. Rumbling tummies always seem to connect."

Lucina sighed as she turned her head back to Female Robin. "Precisely. And now, I'm paying the consequence for not giving second thought to what that surprise was..."

"Did anyone else have it?" Female Robin asked as she moved her right hand away.

"Yeah, Yoshi and Kirby. But those two would eat anything." Lucina pointed out as she placed her left index finger on her face, blinking. "Now that I think about it, Pichu and the Ice Climbers probably had some, too..."

"Let's just hope that none of them are as gassy as you are..." Female Robin admitted as she began waving her left hand frantically, with Lucina accidentally farting again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Donkey Kong and Jigglypuff have taken their love to the balcony of Donkey Kong's room, with Diddy Kong screaming as he placed his hands on his head.

"DK, no!" Diddy stated as he shook his head. "I know we all have our secrets, but my badass uncle should not be making out with a girl Kirby!"

Donkey Kong then pulled out his Coconut Gun, firing coconuts at Diddy, which knocked the little monkey out, all while still kissing Jigglypuff. Pit walked by, glancing down at the unconscious Diddy, then glancing up, his eyes widening at the sight of the weird love.

"My... Lady Palutena never mentioned this to me!" Pit stated as he blushed, feeling aroused at the sight of Donkey Kong and Jigglypuff bonding together.

* * *

Speaking of Palutena, she was flirting it off with Ganondorf in the mansion's ballroom, the two having a chuckle amongst each other as Wolf O' Donnell stumbled in, drunk as he was burping and hiccuping within every instance of his drunken mumbling.

"Dumb... clones... shitting up the roster with their unnecessary filler..." Wolf grumbled as he nearly fell, with Palutena helping him back up.

"Dude, Wolf, what is up with ya?" Palutena asked as she tilted her head to the right, glancing at Wolf. "You don't seem to be yourself."

Ganondorf took a whiff of Wolf, rolling his right hand around as he smirked. "Well, that explains everything. He's drunk."

"The hell I am. I... just had a bit too much sugar, okay...?" Wulf murmured as he hiccuped, his right eye widening as he stumbled back, causing some of the Assist Trophies to notice and laugh.

"Wa ha ha, look at that dog. He can't even stand on his own feet!" Waluigi chortled as he pointed at the fallen drunk Wolf.

"That freak needs to go see a doctor. All that liquor isn't good for ya," Samurai Goroh added gruffly as he smirked, folding his arms.

"I wish I could drink. Beer probably tastes so good..." Midna remarked as she licked her lips, getting odd glances from everyone.

Wolf got back up, growling as he pointed at the Assist Trophies. "Fuck you lot, I'm fine. We're... gonna have fun... with this thing..." He then snapped his fingers, summoning his red colored Landmaster. "Watch me roll. Autobots..."

"No, Wolf, you're drunk." Palutena stated as she bonked Wolf on the head with her staff, only for Wolf to slash at her as he attempted to crawl into his Landmaster, with Ganondorf forced to attack him as the Assist Trophies simply laughed at the show going on before them.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucina continued to fart, much to her dismay as Female Robin was walking with her to see the Ice Climbers and Pichu, with them spotting Pichu in the girls lounge as she was eating cheesecake.

"Hey Pichu... are you feeling all right?" Fem Robin asked as she placed her hands on her knees.

Pichu blinked as she turned to Fem Robin, tilting her head to the right. "I'm all right, why do you ask?"

Fem Robin and Lucina glanced at each other as both of them sighed, turning to Pichu.

"Well, remember DeDeDe's surprise?" Lucina admitted as she farted, blushing as she held down her dress. "Well... yeah. It made me gassy."

"Oh, I see." Pichu stated as she shook her head, moving her left hand around. "I guess I'm not affected by it as much, because I didn't let out one cute little poot at all! I don't know about the Ice Climbers, though..."

Glancing at each other, Fem Robin and Lucina went to look for the Ice Climbers, but Lucina tripped over the furniture and landed flat on her face, farting again as she groaned, with Fem Robin helping her get back up as they went to go look for Popo and Nana.

* * *

Donkey Kong and Jigglypuff continued to enjoy the presence of each other as they were dancing together in the ballroom, with Princess Zelda and the female, blue shirt Wii Fit Trainer watching as they glanced at each other.

"Donkey Kong is quite more of a gentleman than I gave him credit for!" Zelda stated as she moved her hands around, shaking her head. "I never seen him act like this before!"

Wii Fit Trainer nodded in agreement as she rubbed her chin with her right hand. "Personally, I think it might be because of Jigglypuff. That new, cuter look she donned seems to got her some appreciation from the others."

"I guess that was enough for Donkey Kong to take an interest." Zelda commented as they watched Donkey Kong twirl Jigglypuff around, who giggled as she was enjoying every second with Donkey Kong.

Both Zelda and Wii Fit Trainer were surprised at what came next, as Jigglypuff lifted Donkey Kong in the air with her stubby puffball arms. This lasted for twelve seconds, as the weight of Donkey Kong caused the floor to collapse, with both girl Smashers gasping in shock as they heard several crashes and screams.

* * *

Wolf O' Donnell continued riding around in his red Landmaster as he fired off at the people standing in his way, causing them to run for their lives as he chuckled, not feeling well as he was drunk.

"What's da... matter, scared...?" Wolf stated as he fired off at the walls, causing them to collapse as he was chuckling, feeling light headed from his drunk state.

"Someone should stop that crazy dog!" Bowser Junior exclaimed as he watched the Landmaster zip by him, too busy to do it himself since he was fixing up his Koopa Klown Kar.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucina's brassy flatulence filled the mansion's air with foghorn like sounds and rotten smells as she blushed with great embarrassment, with Female Robin pinching her nose using her left hand as they headed to the arcade room, the various residents of the mansion looking at the duo oddly. They spotted Nana and Popo playing a round of table hockey, the sport being a favorite amongst the Ice Climbers.

"Whose playing the tuba this time?" Popo asked as he turned his head to see a blushing Lucina and Female Robin, blinking as he changed his facial expression. "Oh, it's just Lucy being gassy like all the other girls."

"Yeah... look, guys, we need your help. Lucina's been farting quite a lot, and..." Female Robin was explaining, her voice sounding weird due to her plugging up her nose. "...and we figured that you could help out."

"And why would we wanna do that?" Nana remarked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Because if you don't..." Lucina admitted as she placed her hands on her grumbling stomach, groaning in pain, "I'll..." She then released a brassy fart, causing a nearby arcade machine to break apart in pieces, and then burn into red and yellow flames. "...do that!"

Nana and Popo glanced at each other, then at the Fire Emblem girls.

"All right, worry not. I went through a farting problem myself." Nana explained after changing her attitude, wrapping her right arm around Lucina. "Just listen to what I have to tell you, and-"

Lucina farted again, causing the entire room to shake violently as Female Robin fell in Popo's arms, with both of the Smashers blushing as they glanced at each other.

"Uh... I can explain," Popo remarked as he received a glare from Nana, with Lucina chuckling as she placed her right hand near her mouth.

* * *

Wolf was still riding in his red Landmaster as he was causing a panic within the mansion, with everyone inside, playable or not, trying not to get run over. Mewtwo and Lucario both were in the pathway as they were in the library, willing to stop Wolf's drunken wrath.

"S...stupid Sakurai and h... his Karus Is fetish... wah..." Wolf hiccupped as he broke through the various walls, knocking down the furniture in the rooms as he wasn't feeling himself.

"Wolf, stop! You're not feeling yourself!" Lucario exclaimed as he fired off an Aura Sphere at the red Landmaster, causing it to explode. Another red Landmaster popped out as Wolf fired at Lucario and Mewtwo, turning both of them into piles of ashes.

"Well this sucks." Mewtwo remarked as one of Lucina's farts caused a gust of wind to appear in the Library, blowing them away as a result.

* * *

Donkey Kong and Jigglypuff were twirling down the hallway as they were hugging and kissing each other to no end,

"I love you, Konkey Dong," Jigglypuff stated as she blushed, raising her lowered eyes several times.

"I, uh, love ya too, Kirby," Donkey Kong admitted as he took out a banana from his butt and rubbed it on Jigglypuff's forehead, causing her to giggle.

Another earth shattering fart from Lucina shook the mansion, causing several different crates and barrels to fall on top of the two Smashers, greatly crushing them. They kept kissing each other regardless.


	5. Chapter 5

Lady Palutena hummed as she was walking down the hallway, munching on some freshly baked Italian bread as she noticed Lucina and Female Robin going through the hallway, heading into the cafeteria. "Hmmm... what are they up to...?" Curious, the green haired goddess followed the two Fire Emblem girls into the cafeteria, spotting them going into the kitchen.

"All right, maybe the way Nana described it wasn't exactly helpful," Fem Robin stated as she was searching through the various vegetables.

Lucina had her arms wrapped around her rumbling stomach, bending over as she let out a wet fart. "Oooh... I don't know how long I can keep this bad gas in..." She released another wet fart, with it being blue colored as Palutena was present to notice this, smirking as she was hiding behind a couple of U boats.

"My... Lucina's having a farting problem..." Palutena stated as she licked her lips, enjoying the sight of the blue haired woman fart. "I shouldn't make my presence known... I'll let the scene play out..."

Lucina and Fem Robin turned around, wondering if they heard anything. Another rumble in Lucina's stomach was heard as she let out a raunchy fart, groaning in pain.

* * *

Wolf O'Donnell continued to drive around in the Landmaster, breaking out of the Smash Mansion as he was still drunk. Donkey Kong and Jigglypuff were both dancing around in the snow as it was actually snowing outside the Smash Mansion, with Wolf driving his Landmaster towards them.

"Out... get out of the way!" Wolf barfed as he caused the Landmaster to spun around violently, crashing into several trees and not only causing the trees to be broken, but causing a huge, fiery explosion.

"What the!?" Donkey Kong remarked as he stopped, turning his head to the fire as he glanced at Jigglypuff. "Did you hear that, my love?"

"Oh, I heard it!" Jigglypuff remarked as she moved her small puffy arms around. "It had as much range as one of the female Smasher's farts! We should go and see what was in that fire!"

Nodding in agreement, Donkey Kong and Jigglypuff dashed to the scene of the fire, both of them shocked to see Wolf stumbling out.


	6. Chapter 6

_A Gassy Recap On what is occurring around the Mansion... right now on **Dragonball Z!**_

"I love you!" Donkey Kong and Jigglypuff sung as they danced with each other, Jigglypuff twirling around while Donkey Kong pounded his chest several times. "You love me... we're a happy family!"

"OUT OF MY -HIC- WAY, YOU DAMN CRAZY KIDS!" Wolf snapped as he broke several parts of the foundations of the mansion inside his red Landmaster.

"Orugh..." Lucina gulped as she kept farting deep pitched brassy tuba toots, her farts somehow being blue colored as Female Robin desperately fanned them away.

"Damn, your tush is loud and stinky, Lucy." Fem Robin pointed out as she felt like she was going to faint at any moment.

_Will these side plots regarding true love and drunk driving be connected to the main plot of yet another girl farting? Find out next time on **Survivor!**_


End file.
